Duele el Corazon
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Boomer debe impedir la boda de su amada Miyako, debe demostrarle a toda costa que aquel idiota no merece su cariño y que con el siempre le duele el corazón y que con el, estará muy feliz y solo le dolerán los pies. "¿Me perdí de algo?" cuestiona el joven de ojos color lava. Sus hermanos siguen sonriendo maliciosos, viéndolo consecutivamente. "Si y sera bueno que nos ayudes…"


Nota de la autora: ¡Hey! ¡¿como están mis amores!?, en esta ocasión les traigo una historia de los azulitos; siento que es una pareja que no frecuento mucho y pues se dio ya la ocasión. Espero les guste, me inspire en la canción de "Duele el Corazón" de Enrique Iglesias. Esta historia no se si se dividirá en dos o tres capítulos, para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Espero sea de su agrado y me digan si quieren este tipo de historias cortas.

Disclaimer: ¡Las chicas superpoderosas Z no son de mi pertenencia!

Warning!: Malas palabras. AU, OTP. Romance. Un poco de mala ortografía.

* * *

Duele el Corazón.

Parte 1

Cierto rubio mira perdidamente aquel horizonte que tiene enfrente. Su mirada esta tan perdida que no se sabría identificar si hay tristeza, enojo e incluso si hay decepción en aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Al estar enfrente de una enorme ventana, con la hermosa vista al mar: escuchar como las olas rugen ferozmente y la marea sube gracias a la puesta del sol, de esta manera hace que se ponga a reflexionar sobre su vida y sobretodo, de su presente. Sin duda aprecia el hecho de que esta frente a una gran obra de arte hecha por la naturaleza, sonríe alegre.

Pero, de un momento a otro, sus ideas se ensombrecen. Al recordar sobre el por que esta aquí, la tristeza abunda por todo su ser. Suspira agotado, voltea a mirar aquel traje de gala que esta colgado con un gancho en una silla de madera, perfectamente planchado y listo para usarse le hacen pensar a este joven sobre el que hace aquí, en este hermoso lugar siendo que el ser que el mas amaba esta apunto de casarse con un gran idiota.

Así es, pero la gran pregunta aquí es…¿Quién es esa persona tan especial? ¿Quién es aquella persona por la cual le tiene de esa manera? Aquel muchacho vuelve a suspirar, bajando la mirada. " _De todas las personas del maldito mundo, te tuviste que **casar** tu…_"

−Boomer ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? –escucha como una voz algo tosca y grave le habla desde la puerta de aquella recamara, invadiendo sus pensamientos. El chico le responde con su silencio, alterando la paciencia de aquel joven de traje.

−¡Imbécil te estoy hablando!

−¿Qué haces aquí, Brick? –pregunta serio, sin verlo a la cara. Sabia que su hermano mayor estaba furioso, podía notarlo en su tono de voz, lo conoce a la perfección así, como el lo conoce y seguramente sabe que algo esta mal en el rubio.

−Si se te olvido, estamos en la misma suite. Ya es tarde, ponte ese traje…−dice fríamente el muchacho pelirrojo. Boomer nota como este joven agarra con brusquedad su traje y se lo avienta en la cara. Si, estaba mas que furioso…

−¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? –grita el rubio. El pelirrojo se voltea y le frunce el ceño. En esos momentos, sabia que el enojo de su hermano iba mas allá que una simple impuntualidad.

−¡Ya es tarde! ¡¿Qué no ves?! –exclama furioso el chico de ojos color fuego− ¡falta una maldita hora para que empiece, ademas que hacemos de aquí hasta allá un viaje de media hora! –grita frustrado el pelirrojo. Boomer suspira, tocándose las cienes mientras que camina hacia donde su hermano el cual esta por la puerta, con los puños cerrados.

−¡¿Acaso es la impaciencia de ver a esa pelirroja cabeza hueca?! –grita enojado el chico de ojos azules. Brick se le pone su tez roja, como el color de su corbata.

−¡No es ninguna cabeza hueca! –grita fuertemente caminando hacia su hermano menor, con intenciones de darle una buena golpiza.

−¿Y por que me gritas a mi? ¡El imbécil de Butch esta bien dormido y no le dices nada! –exclama Boomer ahora, enfrente de Brick, retándolo. Los ojos del mayor se abren a mas no poder, mientras que sus puños los aprieta con mas fuerza que antes. Boomer lo mira serio, rodando los ojos, cansado de la misma historia de diario.

−¿¡Qué Butch esta…

Pero, de repente, unos ronquidos abundan por toda la suite, interrumpiendo e invadiendo el ambiente. Ambos sabían de quien provenían, haciendo que volteen hacia la recamara de su hermano. Aquellos ronquidos cada vez se hacían mas profundos y mas largos, alterando, ahora si, la paciencia que le restaba al pelirrojo. Este se va de golpe, furioso, hacia la recamara de su hermano de en medio. A pesar de que Boomer estaba decaído, sabia que lo que pasaría después seria bastante divertido así que sigue a su hermano mayor.

" _Esto sera divertido…_ " piensa el rubio.

Brick azota la puerta al entrar, pero al parecer, aquel joven pelinegro no da alguna señal de vida. Seguido llega Boomer, mas divertido y ansioso que nada. Ver pelear a sus dos hermanos mayores es bastante divertido si llegas a conocerlos.

Aquel joven, por nombre Butch, descansa cómodamente en su cama, abarcando prácticamente todo de esta. Abraza con firmeza sus sabanas verdes, mientras tiene colocada su cabeza debajo de su almohada. Sus ronquidos siguen presentes, y si no fuera por estos, el joven de tez pálida pareciera un muerto, según Boomer.

−¡Imbécil, levantante! –exclama Brick, mientras le agarra del brazo y lo levanta con se saca de onda, mientras bosteza lentamente, aun dormido en el brazo de su hermano, haciendo al chico enfurecer mas.

−¡BUTCH! –le grita en el odio a todo pulmón Brick, haciendo por fin que se despertara. El joven pelinegro abre los ojos de golpe, mientras da un salto asustado y agarra su cabeza, al parecer esta le dolía bastante, seguramente debido al impacto con el que fue levantado…

−¡Imbécil! ¿¡Qué te pasa pendejo?! –grita y enfrenta a su hermano mayor. Si hay una regla que todos deben de seguir, según el pelinegro, es que NADIE puede despertarlo, porque si no, recibirá la golpiza de su vida.

−¡Ya es tarde y tu aquí dormido como vil cerdo! –grita Brick, enfrentarlo. Ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, Butch siempre ha sido un par de centímetros mas alto que Brick, pero eso no representa peligro, al contrario.

−¡Todavía es bastante temprano! –exclama Butch, frunciendo su mirada −¿Acaso nunca me puedes dejar en paz?

−¡No te dejare en paz hasta que actúes como un adulto, cabrón! –

−¡Falta una puta hora para que empiece! ¡Que exagerado eres Brick, pareces vieja! –exclama Butch, mientras Brick cierra los puños furioso. Sin embargo, su hermanito menor contempla con gran diversión la escena que están armando esos dos imbéciles. Hace mucho que no peleaban así, y vaya que lo extrañaba. Boomer no puede controlar la risa, al parecer le es tan natural como respirar.

−¡¿Tu de que te ríes, baboso?! –grita Butch frunciendo el ceño, viendo ahora Boomer, este le sonríe divertido.

−De lo imbéciles que son ambos…−dice con tanta naturalidad, que causa algo de miedo. Ambos jóvenes se miran entre si.

−¿Por qué yo? ¡A mi me levantaron de la nada! –se defiende aquel joven de ojos verde jade. Boomer rueda los ojos.

−Butch, ¡siempre te haces la victima en todo! –reclama Brick.

−¡Si, como tu eres mayor te crees la quinta verga!…

−¡Butch se supone que eres un escritor "decente" y parece que solo te dedicas a rodar películas porno! –exclama Brick ante el vocabulario de su hermano menor, cosa que le caga al pelinegro.

−El que sea escritor no significa que deba ser educado.

−Y el que seas Butch no te da derecho a ser vulgar−dice Boomer, con los brazos cruzados.

El pelinegro le ve amenazante mientras el rubio ríe para sus adentros.

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos desde aquel alboroto creado por Brick. Boomer esta en la salida de aquel gran edificio donde se hospedan, esperando aquel taxi privado que los llevara hasta su destino. Mira su reloj extremadamente lujoso consecutivamente para ver la hora, si Brick estaba nervioso ahora el lo estaba aun mas. Aparta su mirada para fijarla en la entrada de la suite, teniendo la esperanza de ver a sus hermanos mayores salir y que su martirio acabara ya de una vez. Se están tardando mas de lo que el creía.

Vestía aquel elegante traje color gris oscuro que el pelirrojo le había aventado en su cara. Aun así, se conservaba completamente liso e impecable. Coloca sus manos en su corbata color azul para reajustarla. Su calzado perfectamente limpio, con un brillo inimaginable y ni hablar de su hermoso peinado, el cual, consistía en alborotar aquellos risos dorados y darles un toque de cera para mantenerlos en su lugar. Cualquiera que lo viera, en especial mujeres, dirían que es el hombre mas apuesto que han visto aunque, también dicen, que no se meterían con alguien así por su supuesta "fama" de mujeriego. Aunque, bien sabe Boomer, que si hablamos de mujeriegos su hermano Butch es el que gana. El es diferente, el cuando se enamora, entrega todo de si y lo hace todo por luchar por quien su corazón haya ganado. Lamentablemente, se enamoro de la persona que no le corresponde y precisamente hoy, ira a su boda.

Si. Miyako Gotokuji, una mujer hermosa y bastante inteligente, lo suficiente como para enamorar perdidamente a este atractivo joven desde que tienen la edad de 6 años. Prácticamente, su infancia fue con ella, su adolescencia y ahora, su juventud. Un amor puro, que nadie podría entender, a lo mejor sus hermanos si, pero los demás no. Siempre que alguien se entera de su situación, la gente le critica y vociferan como si fuera tan fácil soportar que estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Pero, como siempre, nunca les hace caso.

Suspira al recordar todas aquellas aventuras que vivieron ambos; todos los dulces que comían en Halloween, todas las travesuras que le hacia cuando jugaban en el parque de su ciudad, todos aquellos momentos en los cuales tuvieron que darse un consejo. Las risas que compartían al burlarse de si mismos y las lagrimas que tuvieron que consolar. Todo un mar de recuerdos hermosos, que ahora, a sus 21 años de edad, valora y atesorara por siempre. Tal vez ya nunca pueda estar con ella, su oportunidad se fue y no volverá, debe de admitir que eso le produce tanta cólera y tristeza. Esta consciente que sera siempre su amiga, pero el la vio como algo mas que eso, como la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer por la cual daría hasta lo imposible, el amor de su vida.

Boomer sale de su trance. Sacude su cabeza y observa como sus dos hermanos le miran extraño, al parecer nunca se dio cuenta cuando llegaron y de como tampoco vio cuando el taxi estaba esperando impacientemente. Les sonríe apenado, creando un sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas. Los tres hermanos se suben al auto, dos de ellos sospechando la actitud tan repentina de su hermano menor. El conductor entra al carro, lo enciende y comienza el viaje. Un viaje largo, puesto a que la lluvia empezó a emerger.

El rubio esta sentado del lado de la ventana izquierda, admirando aquel fenómeno natural. Suspira unas cuantas veces, mientras que con su dedo dibuja en el vidrio gracias al vapor que se crea por su aliento. Puede observar de reojo como su hermano Brick, que esta hasta la orilla esta profundamente dormido, casi roncando. Sonríe mientras siente la mirada pesada de aquel joven que esta en medio de los dos; a pesar que no lo ve a la cara, puede notar que esta severamente preocupado, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Traga saliva y cuestiona:

−¿Qué tanto me ves, Butch? ¿A caso, tan guapo estoy? –pregunta Boomer burlón para suavizar el ambiente, apartando su mirada de la ventana. El pelinegro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sonríe y no se expresa groseramente, lo cual, asusta. El chico de ojos azules sabe, que cuando esta preocupado, nadie le hará cambiar de parecer, ni una simple burla.

−Boomer, algo tienes…−dice serio. El rubio traga saliva de nuevo.

−No es nada –responde.

−Te conozco mas que a nadie…−dice preocupado –Es por Miyako… ¿no? –pregunta, viéndolo serio. Boomer no puede evitarlo y asiente con su cabeza.

−No quiero que se case y menos con ese imbécil…−declara.

−Ni yo. Ese idiota se quiso meter con Kaoru, no entiendo como Miyako lo quiere tanto…−dice de una manera algo resentida. Boomer abre sus ojos como platos.

−¡Espera! –exclama el rubio sorprendido por lo dicho por el pelinegro− ¿Coqueteo con Kaoru? ¿¡En serio?!

−¡Si! –exclama bastante furioso Butch− Y quien sabe si ha tenido otras conquistas mas…

−No sabia eso…

−¿A poco no sabias ese chisme? Debí decírtelo, pero creí que Miyako te lo contó…

−¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta el rubio, curioso y enojado a la vez.

−Yo lo vi −responde, apretando los nudillos.

−Eso quiere decir que…−exclama Boomer viendo picaramente a su hermano mayor−¿Qué si sientes algo por ella?

−Bueno, si me gusta ¿y que? –responde fríamente Butch, cruzándose de brazos. Boomer sonríe, lo sabia desde un principio solo faltaba que su lindo hermanito lo declarara.

−¡Ya era hora de que lo admitieras, hermano! –exclama Boomer, dándole golpecitos con su codo derecho, mientras que Butch lo ve como si fuese a matarlo−A ver si ella siente lo mismo por ti…

−Sabes que soy irresistible…−exclama Butch, sonriendo picaramente. Boomer rueda los ojos.

− Como sea, debemos interrumpir esa maldita boda…

−¡Vaya! ¡Ya dejaste de ser marica por primera vez, nenita! –exclama burlón Butch. Boomer lo mira seriamente.

−Butch esto es serio…−dice Boomer−No puedo permitir que ese imbécil le haga algo…

−Por fin usas el cerebro…−exclama el chico de ojos verdes, rodando estos− No te rindas si de verdad es lo que mas quieres. ¡Que valga la pena tanto puto año que la amas!

−¿Me ayudaras? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

−¡Obviamente! –responde frustrado Butch, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Boomer sonríe alegre.

−Te encanta el desastre…−exclama sonriendo. Su hermano no tiene remedio.

−¿Qué esperabas de mi? –pregunta con aires de grandeza. Boomer niega con la cabeza, riéndose a la vez. –Ademas estoy seguro que Kaoru y Momoko nos apoyaran. Tengo entendido que han tratado de hacerle saber que no se case con el, pero no quiere entender…

−Eso nos ayudara…−dice Boomer alegre− Pero… ¿Cómo le haremos?

−Ya veremos eso− responde Butch. Es ese momento, su hermanito mayor se despierta, estirándose y bostezando cual animal en invernadero. Sus hermanos le ven curiosos, sonriendo entre si. A Brick se le hace sospechoso su raro comportamiento, sus hermanos son de dar muchas sorpresas inesperadas.

−¿Me perdí de algo? –cuestiona el joven de ojos color lava. Sus hermanos siguen sonriendo maliciosos, viéndolo consecutivamente.

−Si y sera bueno que nos ayudes…−dice el rubio, sonriendole tan inocentemente, que el pelirrojo solo alza una ceja y responde con un seco "Ok".

* * *

−Miyako… ¿Estas segura de esto? –pregunta cierta pelirroja al ver a su mejor amiga angustiada. Una hermosa chica de ojos azules asiente de manera triste, su mirada la tenia perdida y en sus tersas mejillas corría un camino seco de lagrimas. Al fondo de esa habitación, estaba una linda pelinegra dando golpes furiosamente contra la pared, los cuales, retumbaban por todo el lugar.

−¡Maldito imbécil! Te juro que lo voy a matar…−exclama aquella chica de ojos verdes, dando múltiples golpes a la pared. Esto, altera un poco a las jóvenes que le acompañan, aunque ya conocen aquel carácter de esa pelinegra. La chica de aquel enorme lazo rojo suspira, agarrándole de la mano a la rubia por nombre Miyako.

−Kaoru, no sirve de nada que golpees la pared…−dice la pelirroja, seria..

−Tienes razón −dice la chica, dejando de golpear el muro para después continuar− Aunque, eso no me quita las ganas de castrarlo….

−Miyako, te hemos dicho varias veces que ese idiota solo juega contigo, y si se casa contigo es por tu dinero…−dice la joven de ojos rosas, abrazando a su amiga, la cual, corresponde ese abrazo y sonríe dulcemente.

−Lo se. Pero, mi familia quiere que me case con el, menos mi abuela…−dice tristemente –Aun así, a pesar de todo, me temo que le agarre algo de cariño…

−¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –pregunta preocupada Kaoru, yendo hacia donde sus amigas.

−No lo se. Simplemente, lo siento.

−Miyako, el trato de coquetearme cuando te propuso matrimonio. Ese imbécil te ha usado como trapo viejo como el quiso y cuando quiso…−dice Kaoru, abrazándola lo mas fuerte que ella se lo permite. –Manipulo a tu familia para que te casaras con el y que el se quedara con toda tu herencia.

−Lo se…−dice Miyako, empezando a llorar sin control alguno. Las lagrimas corrían velozmente bordeando aquel angelical rostro. Kaoru y Momoko suspiran, abrazando a su mejor y pequeña amiga.

−Aun estas a tiempo de dejarlo…−dice Momoko sonriendo.

−Me temo que no. Mi familia no me lo permitirá, me obligaran si me resisto…

De repente, se escucha como retumba un sonido golpeando delicadamente la puerta, tres veces. Y posteriormente, se abre esta. Una señora de elegante vestido negro, totalmente entallado con alguna que otra pedrería en su confección, entra a la habitación donde están estas chicas. La exuberante señora entra con aires de diva, como si hubiera entrado a un callejón lleno de basura…

−¿Ya estas lista mi niña? –dice arrogante, viendo su estado. La pobre rubia tenia el rimel algo corrido de tanto llorar y ya no poseía ese brillo que le dio el maquillaje.

−Si tía, creo que si…

−¡Mira nada mas como estas! ¡Estas horrible, ¿así como quieres gustarle a tu prometido?!

−Aunque me ponga un kilo de maquillaje nunca le gustare, a no ser que tenga una herencia de por medio…−dice enojada, apunto de llorar, pero prefiere evitar hacerlo, ya esta cansada.

−¡Vamos niña malcriada! ¡Nunca hubieras sido así si le hubieran dado la patria potestad a mi madre!

−¡No te expreses así de mi abuela! –exclama, tratando se soltarse del agarre de su tía querida. Esta se enoja, marcando aquellas arrugas que se le hacen a los costados de sus labios.

−¡Dije, vamos!

−¡No tiene derecho de tratar así a Miyako maldita vieja de silicon! –exclama Kaoru, poniéndose entre las dos, mirando amenazante a esa asquerosa vieja de ojos verdes. Esta se pone roja del coraje.

−Escucha bien, aunque seas su amiga, **JAMAS** podrás evitar su futuro y ese, lo decido yo.


End file.
